


The lollipop that licks back

by emmadilla



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Bottom Sam Winchester, Costumes, Halloween Costumes, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Gabriel (Supernatural), Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: While attending a Halloween costume party that Jody is throwing, Sam is disappointed to not see Gabriel there. The archangel won't leave him waiting too long, and he'll make sure it was worth it.





	The lollipop that licks back

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 12 prompt: costumes, licking

As the boys exited baby, pulling and adjusting their costumes, Sam had to give it to Jody. Not only had she managed to convince them to attend her Halloween party, but she had managed to get them all to show up in costume, including Castiel. He’d very simply opted for the ghostbusters costume available at Party City because, as he put it, that was what they did so why shouldn’t he be a ghostbuster? Dean, who had been eying a Han Solo outfit, had given in to his first love and gone with a cowboy getup, specifically one resembling Woody from Toy Story. Sam … well, he’d been incredibly indecisive, and also put off by all of the supernatural options like vampires and werewolves. He’d eventually settled on a pirate costume because it was one of the few that was in a size that would fit him.

 

He still thought the whole notion of dressing up was ridiculous, but Jody wouldn’t be swayed, so here they were, adjusting their scratchy costumes as they walked up to her front stoop and knocked on the door. She opened the door wide immediately, a smile on her face as she greeted them in full Batgirl regalia. “Someone’s feeling a little superhero-y,” Dean commented as she pulled him in for a hug.

 

“Hey, I _am_ a superhero!” she protested as she let them all in, ushering them into her living room where there were a few select guests, all of them hunters. However, there was one figure that he had been expecting to show, who had said he would show, but who he didn’t see just yet.

 

After Jody closed the door behind them, Sam turned to ask, “Hey, Jody, have you seen Gabriel?”

 

“He hasn’t shown up yet, but he will. You know him.”

 

Chuckling, he had to agree. “All too well.” The last Halloween party he’d seriously attended had been with Jess, and even with the passage of time and a new lover, he still felt a bit uncomfortable. He would never say anything, though, he didn’t want to ruin Jody’s good time, and since Gabriel was going to be there he’d figured that he could simply hang around the archangel for the evening and subtly flirt with him the whole time. Hell, maybe if he got the trickster all hot and bothered, perhaps he could be persuaded to leave early. If he was being honest, Sam was halfway counting on it. But seeing as he wasn’t there yet, he internally sighed and steeled himself to face the party alone. Alone, considering that Dean had already hit up the food table, Cas at his heels, and they would likely keep close to each other through the night. Despite the fact that he knew a few people other than his immediate family, Sam felt a bit lost in the party atmosphere, adrift, especially without a certain archangel to make all this effort worth it.

 

So, Sam somewhat reluctantly schmoozed for the next couple of hours, making small talk as he could in between snacking on some of the food and keeping a look out for his angel. As time wore on, he felt a little more disheartened, wondering if he would even come at all. He was considering praying to him to at least try to give him a kick in the ass to hurry it up, when there was the ever so familiar whoosh of wings behind him and sure enough, there he was … complete with eccentric costume. Because of course Gabriel couldn’t just pick something normal to dress up as, oh no.

 

He was dressed as a lollipop.

 

“Samsquatch!” he exclaimed, throwing his arms out. “Whadya think?”

 

Sam was speechless, to say the least, his eyes unsure where exactly to focus … on the bright, neon wrapper that encased Gabriel’s head, on the impish smile that was currently being flashed, or the tight white jumpsuit that hugged every ridge and curve of Gabriel’s vessel … “Gabriel, what … what is all this?”

 

“Oh c’mon, you don’t get it?” the archangel asked, pointing to the wrapper around his head that was emblazoned with the flavour - cherry - and the brand that he’d chosen, Dum Dum. He sighed exasperatedly as he explained, “I’m Dean!”

 

Bystanders could have heard Sam roll his eyes a mile away, but he was also biting the inside of his cheek, trying valiantly not to burst into laughter. He did feel much better about this whole party thing now that Gabriel was finally at the party, though, and the next few hours coasted on by like it was nothing. He had been expecting to just bide his time and wait until he could convince Gabriel to spirit him away, but Gabriel had just ended up pulling him into the fun to the point where he actually _enjoyed_ it for what it was. The archangel just had a way of pulling the younger Winchester out of his shell, no matter what the situation was, and so when the party was finally winding down and Dean and Cas headed out to the car, Gabriel grabbed Sam’s shoulder. “What is it?”

 

Gabriel flashed him that cocky grin as he said, “I have a room for us.” Before Sam could ask or even wonder what he meant by that, he had already been plunged into the darkness that accompanied angel flight. When they winked back into existence, Sam found himself in a large suite, lavishly decorated, with a considerable stock of sweets carefully arranged on the table. In anticipation of the question, Gabriel explained, “This is one of my old digs from back in the day. This is where I moved into after we first met as Trickster and Hunter.”

 

Sam raised his eyebrow, impressed and yet not surprised. Gabriel was not one to spare apparent expense - not actual expense, of course, seeing as he didn’t need a trivial thing such as money to create a room such as this - and it only became more obvious when one looked closer. Marble floors, sleek furniture, lavish rugs … no detail had gone amiss, the archangel pouring his creativity into his living space. “So … do you still come around here? Or where exactly do you hang out these days?” Sam asked, genuinely curious.

 

The archangel shrugged. “Here. There. A little bit of everywhere. I’m so used to moving around, I don’t really settle down anywhere for too long.” It was a truth that echoed with something deep within Sam. As much as he had wanted to settle down growing up, to just live in the same house in the same neighbourhood and go to the same school with the same kids for more than just a few months at most. He’d craved that kind of stability, but life with a single hunter parent just didn’t allow for that. Dean had done his best to provide for him in any way that he could, but he couldn’t just make a permanent home appear out of thin air. Once he’d moved out and gone to college, he figured he had a shot at a more normal life, but once again he was proven wrong as he was pulled back into the hunting life over the course of just a few days. Then it was back to constantly on the move, going from motel to hotel, Bobby’s house the only constant on rotation. Even once they’d found and moved into the bunker, it was really only a waypoint for him, much like the old Singer house. A constant, but not a _home_. Not really. “Of course,” Gabriel said, interrupting Sam’s musings, “there is a certain charm about this place that makes it different now than any other.”

 

Curious, Sam asked, “What is that?”

 

With that devious grin, Gabriel replied, “You.” Reaching out, he pulled the younger Winchester to him. “Now, I think I’d like to plunder that booty.” And without further ado, Gabriel pulled him down for a kiss, the wrapper on his costume rustling with the movement. It almost made Sam want to laugh but for the intensity of the kiss itself. They made quite the interesting sight, he was sure, a lollipop kissing the fuck out of a pirate, but there was no one else around to point that out, so he kept the visual to himself. There were far more interesting things to let his mind focus on, like the warm body pressed up against his own and the way Gabriel’s hands wormed their way under his shirt. After several minutes, Sam realized that he’d been backed up against the wall, but he didn’t mind, not in the slightest. Gabriel tended to like to take over, be a little rough, and that was a-ok in his book.

 

Pushing up Sam’s shirt to expose his stomach and chest, Gabriel knelt and ran his tongue over the bare skin, from navel to nipple. Shooting a smirk up at Sam, he quipped, “Never thought you’d get licked by a lollipop, huh?”

 

Sam chuckled, but that was quickly replaced by a moan as Gabriel hit one of his sensitive spots with his tongue, tracing it gently before grazing it with his teeth. He continued like that, tracing lower and lower until he finally unbuckled Sam’s comically large belt buckle and unzipped his pants. The archangel’s tongue followed his fingers, licking a trail down to the man’s knees. Leaving his pants to fall, Gabriel licked his way back up, tonguing Sam’s cock through his boxers, taking him from about half mast to full blown erection. Only then did he finally lower the underwear, licking a long stripe up and down his cock, making Sam’s hips twitch in anticipation. “C’mon, Gabe, stop teasing already.”

 

“Oh but I’m having so much fun.”

 

Chuckling along with his moan, he replied, “At least take off that ridiculous head piece.”

 

Gasping, Gabriel exclaimed, “Samoose! You wound me!”

 

“Mmm, obviously not too bad, since you aren’t stopping …” And indeed, he hadn’t, continuing to lick long stripes up and down Sam’s cock, blatantly refusing to give in to what the man really needed just yet.

 

Sighing, he rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine.” With a snap of his fingers, not only did the lollipop headpiece disappear, but so did the rest of his costume, leaving the angel’s vessel completely bare. Sam was definitely a fan, especially with the way that the archangel sucked Sam’s cock into his mouth, not stopping until his lips hit the base. Oh yeah, this was a definite improvement to the beginning of the entire evening, and Sam was beginning to think the little bit of suffering he’d had was well worth it if the night was going to end like this.

 

His head thumped against the wall as he closed his eyes, hissing as Gabriel hallowed his cheeks. “Fuck me,” he murmured.

 

Gabriel pulled Sam’s cock out of his mouth just long enough to quip, “Well yes, that is the idea, Sammy boy.”

 

The time between when Gabriel had started blowing him until when he finally got to lie on his stomach on the bed was seemingly immeasurable, but Sam enjoyed every uncountable minute of it. He was well worked up by the time Gabe yanked his pants off and summoned his wing oil, slicking himself up thoroughly before he entered the younger Winchester, holding his hips right where he wanted them and pressing the man’s legs together with his thighs. Sam propped himself up on his elbows, hanging his head on the pillow as Gabe started a deliciously slow pace, enjoying every little stroke as he went. The archangel reached up to push up the striped pirate shirt Sam still wore, just enough to score access to the man’s back before he ran his fingernails over the sensitive flesh. Goosebumps erupted into their wake, and the moans spilling from Sam’s lips sounded downright divine. Maybe it was crude to compare such a carnal sound to the symphony of heaven, but Gabriel didn’t give a shit, drawing out every sound he could from the man beneath him.

 

Repositioning their legs so that Gabriel’s now sat between Sam’s, he pulled the man’s hips up a little before he started to increase the pace, over the whole teasing aspect and ready to get right into it. It was rough and passionate, just like Sam liked it, just like the archangel himself. Sam let his torso collapse on the bed as he reached between his legs to attend to his own erection, moaning as the combined movement between his hand and Gabriel’s strokes was incredible It had been a while since they’d been able to actually have a break together, and this was definitely making up for lost time. Their breathing and moans and the slapping of flesh filled the air around them, and Sam was suddenly glad that Gabriel didn’t just show up at the bunker or convince him to dip into the bathroom at Jody’s house, as they would have been way too loud to get away with a tryst without anyone knowing exactly what they were doing. Not that Dean and Cas didn’t have an idea, but it was different knowing your brother was off getting some and actually _hearing_ it happen.

 

As Gabriel drove them both up and over the edge, Sam could no longer think coherently, surrendering himself to the pleasuring coursing through his body. His hips jerked and he stilled his hand as he came into the sheets, feeling Gabriel revert to long, slow strokes as he worked through his own. The archangel was, of course, up and pulling himself out of Sam within a few seconds, giving Sam’s ass a slap as he fetched a towel from the bathroom. By the time he returned, Sam had rolled over and was sitting on the bed, still buzzing on a little bit of the high but feeling the crash about to come. After cleaning off, Gabe fetched a plate from the table and climbed into the bed, holding a cake pop out to his lover. “Wanna bite?”

 

Chuckling sleepily, Sam obliged, and they easily cleared a plate of treats between the two of them, feeding each other truffles and chocolate covered fruit. By the time they finished it, Sam was half asleep already, and Gabriel simply tucked them both into bed, circling Sam’s waist from behind and holding his oversized little spoon close, their feet intertwining as Sam quickly slipped into a restful sleep.


End file.
